


In those bygone years

by Dok2rol2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dok2rol2/pseuds/Dok2rol2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подростковый возраст, как сильный дождь – даже если простудитесь от него, захотите испытать его еще раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор оригинала: Rochellephoon  
> Основано на фильме 那些年我们一起追的女孩

__

Подростковый возраст, как сильный дождь — даже если вы простудитесь от него, вы захотите испытать его еще раз.

**1994**

— 吴世勋! 去站在外面! _(О СеХун! Выйди из класса!)_

Классный руководитель возмущается и смотрит на красивого, задумчивого, 14-летнего мальчика, сидящего на задней парте и довольно громко похрапывающего последние полчаса. СеХун вскинул брови, в то время как весь класс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Некоторые из них смотрели с досадой, некоторые с незаинтересованностью, а другие ухмылялись и едва скрывали смех. СеХун вздыхает и встает, кланяясь учителю, он выходит из класса.  
Это был жаркий день в Чжанхуа, Тайвань, и СеХун чувствует себя ужасно потным. Цепляясь за рубашку и оттягивая ворот, парень пытается хоть как-нибудь освежиться, прогоняя отвратительные ощущения на коже.

Он смотрит из коридора в окно класса и видит радостный оскал ЦзыТао.

— 活该. _(Ты это заслужил.)_

Высунув язык, губами проговорил парень. В такие моменты СеХун, как будто знал, что тот будет издеваться, снял ботинок, показывая миру свой вонючий носок. СеХун бросил взгляд на ЦзыТао, который откинулся на стуле, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, как мудак, коим он и был. СеХун скрипнул зубами и со всей силы кинул обувь в парня.

 — 干! _(Черт!)_

Раздалось в классе. И, в конечном итоге, сейчас хмурый ЦзыТао сидит рядом с удовлетворенным СеХуном.

— Эй, — СеХун поворачивает голову и улыбается обозленному ЦзыТао. — Смотри, что у меня есть.

Он залезает в карманы своих темно-синих штанов и достает пару канцелярских резинок, ухмыляясь тому, как раздражение во взоре ЦзыТао полностью исчезло. Вместо него в этих бездонно черных глазах появился знакомый озорной проблеск. Сехун отдал одну резинку другу, и они встали напротив окна, ведущего в класс. Парни направили орудия на их цель, которая в настоящее время сидела в классе, не обращая внимания на их выходки.

— Три…

— Два…

И, когда СеХун досчитал до единицы, ЦзыТао с ухмылкой и невероятным профессионализмом, ведь он делал это уже миллион раз, выстреливает в класс. Резинка летит по воздуху и достигает цели — лица Исина.

— 干! _(Бля!)_

Раздался стон боли. Весь класс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на бледного парня, практически согнувшегося от боли. СеХун вспыхивает, как свечка, в приступе смеха, и ЦзыТао присоединяется к нему. Классный руководитель обернулся и посмотрел на двух друзей, практически завывающих от смеха.

— 吳世勳! 黄子韬! 张艺兴! 学校周围三圈！现在! _(О СеХун! Хуан ЦзыТао! Чжан ИСин! Три круга вокруг школы! Сейчас же!)_

— 老师，我才是受害者! _(Учитель, я здесь невинная жертва!)_  — взвыл ИСин, по-пережнем сжимая ушибленную щеку.

Но лишь один взгляд учителя, и парень уже присоединился к обществу исключенных с занятий. ИСин вышел из кабинета, и злобно посмотрел на ЦзыТао.

— 靠，很痛耶！待会儿你们俩都死定了. _(Это чертовски больно! Тао, я тебя прибью!)_

Троица вышла к обширному школьному полю и осмотрела простор, застеленный зеленой травой. ИСин вздыхает и напрыгивает на ЦзыТао и СеХуна, поваливая обоих на траву. СеХун начинает бороться с ИСином, в то время как ЦзыТао сидит на траве и исправляет безнадежно испорченную прическу.  
Жаркое солнце светило вниз на троих. ИСин подпрыгивает к ЦзыТао, еще раз портя ему прическу, и заваливает на мягкую траву. За ним так же поступает и СеХун. Они забывают обо всем, так и лежа, смотря на яркое солнце.  
Это разгар их юности. Их глаза горят огнем, а раскаты смеха слышны каждую секунду. Ведь они знают, что это никогда не кончится, никогда не исчезнет.  
＿＿＿

— 联考要到了，你不紧张吗? _(Экзамены начинаются, ты не волнуешься?)_  — спрашивает ИСин СеХуна, когда он присаживается между СюМином, Ифанем и ЦзыТао.

Они, опираясь на решетку крыши школы, наблюдают за студентами, будто за кучкой муравьев, шныряющих туда-сюда. СеХун стряхивает свои каштановые волосы с лица и закатывает глаза.

— 当然！我可是聪明到连我自己都会害怕啊. _(Син! Я такой умный, что даже самому страшно.)_  — начал хвастаться СеХун, игнорируя средний палец, что ИФань быстро показал в его направлении.

— 别赌烂啦，你身为黑名单榜首，哪里可以考好成绩? _(Не говори ерунду, ты всегда в черном списке, как ты собираешься получить хорошие результаты?)_

Сехун улыбнулся и отвечает Фаню:

 — 只是等待. 我会证明给你看. _(Просто подождите. Я докажу вам это.)_  
＿＿＿

К ужасу СеХуна предсказания ИФаня оказались правдивыми, и сейчас он идет в класс дополнительных занятий пытаться переписать тест. Он крутит в руке карандаш, смотрит на ненавистные листы с заданиями, которые ему вручил учитель, и идет к ученику, который теперь будет с ним заниматься. Парень вздыхает, проклиная любимых друзей, которые осмелились посмеиваться над ним. СеХун зашел в класс и посмотрел на заднюю парту. За ней сидел ЛуХан.

ЛуХан всегда был чем-то, вроде недоступной крепости, для СеХуна. Он был, как бриллиант, к которому СеХун не мог подойти. ЛуХан преуспел в учебе и спорте, делая себя дико популярным среди мальчиков и девочек. Он был чрезвычайно любим всеми на протяжении всего обучения, и его дружественное, скромное поведение, казалось, заработало ему определенный уровень уважения в студенческих органах. Он также был дико популярен из-за своего внешнего вида. У него были довольно блестящие коричневые волосы, мерцающие карие глаза, аккуратный милый нос и бледно-розовые губы. Само совершенство во всех его гранях.

СеХун шлепается на сиденье рядом с ним, начиная тосковать по своему старому месту у окна. Он знал, что это был конец его проблем, конец его озорных похождений с его идиотскими друзьями, если не сдаст тест. Он бросает взгляд на непроницаемого ЛуХана, сидящего рядом с ним, и в миллионный раз проклинает свою удачу.

— 幼稚. _(Дитё.)_

Проговорил ЛуХан, перелистывая открытую книгу по химии, игнорируя СеХуна.

— 什么? _(Что?)_ – одарил его СеХун недоверчивым взглядом.

— 我说，你很幼稚. 只会捣乱班上的纪律. _(Ты действительно ребенок. Столько раз завалить экзамен.)_

Лухан говорит медленно, отрывает взгляд от книги и смотрит на Сехуна.

— 跟你无关! _(Не твое дело!)_ – рычит Хун и складывает руки на груди, слегка обижаясь на равнодушие своего нового репетитора. Лухан просто смотрит на него и повторяет:

— 幼稚. _(Дитё.)_

А после возвращает свое внимание обратно к книге, вызывая крайнее возмущение у Сехуна. Второй лишь фыркнул и неодобрительно посмотрел на соседа.

Он уже боится предстоящего семестра.  
＿＿＿

Если кто-нибудь спросит СеХуна, что он чувствует, сидя рядом с ЛуХаном, он, не задумываясь, набьет ему лицо. Потому что это ужасно. Сидя рядом с ЛуXаном, СеXун чувствует себя, будто ему десять лет, и он получает очередной выговор от родителей из-за случайного разбитого цветочного горшка.

ЛуХан имел привычку разговаривать с СеХуном обо всем на свете. Будь то рассказ о соседской собаке или сюжетный поворот в любимой тайваньской драме, он говорил без умолку, когда они занимаются и не только. И СеХун правда не понимал, куда делся тот холодный и презренный парень.  
Также ЛуХан имел привычку ныть СеХуну, как будто он был его матерью. Он будет пилить СеХуна своими мрачными проблемами, приправляя все это соусом из нецензурной брани. Когда СеХун впервые услышал такие некрасивые слова из уст такого прекрасного парня, его глаза полезли на лоб. Но позже он привык. Ангел снаружи оказался тем еще чертом внутри, не находите?

ЛуХан сам тянулся к нему, и СеХун не мог отказать ему. СеХун видел в глазах ЛуХана маленькую, затаившуюся печаль и искрy непонимания людьми. Се казалось, что этот идеальный парень снимает свою маску, когда они вместе.

— 为什么你不用功读书? _(Почему ты не хочешь учиться?)_  — как-то раз спросил Лухан, тыкая ручкой в спину СеХуна, пачкая белую рубашку. Тот разворачивается, смотрит в карие глаза напротив и недовольно произносит:

— 喂，欧巴桑！不要吵我了，好不好? _(Прекрати меня доставать. Ты что, моя бабушка?)_

ЛуХан вздрагивает и тыкает его снова. СеХун клянется, что к тому моменту, как он придет домой, его белая рубашка будет покрыта синими пометками. А ведь другой нет, значит мать опять закатит скандал.

— 别叫我欧巴桑! _(Не доставай меня!)_  — СеХун высовывает язык и продолжает дальше игнорировать Ханя.

ЛуХан стиснул свои зубы и осмотрелся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что классного руководителя нет рядом. Поняв, что его нет, парень напрыгнул на СеХуна, прибивая того к полу классной комнаты. Он игриво борется с СеХуном на полу, в то время как весь класс, пришедший с обеда, уставился на них с широко раскрытыми глазами. Все были в шоке. Гордость школы, тихий парень и просто красавчик сейчас просто катается по полу в обнимку с одним из лоботрясов.

— 救命啊! 杀人灭口啊! _(Помогите! Убивают, убивают!)_

Кричал СеХун, захлебываясь смехом. Когда ЛуХан наконец отпускает его, он не встает, а продолжает лежать на полу. Ему было неплевать на перешептывающихся одноклассников и, кажется, безнадежно испачканную белую рубашку, ему просто было хорошо и весело.

— 幼稚. _(Дитё.)_ – имитирует СеХун Ханя, шлепаясь на свое место, игнорируя веселый смех ЛуХана рядом с собой.

В тот же день СеХун и ЛуХан странным способом стали друзьями.

Молодость только начинается.

**1996**

— 我们终于升上高中了! _(Мы наконец начинаем взрослую жизнь!)_  — взволнованно визжал ЛуХан, держась за руку СеХуна.

СеХун улыбнулся и тепло посмотрел на ЛуХана. Оба были одеты в праздничную темно-синюю форму, ведь сегодня они наконец заканчивают среднюю школу и начинают свой 1-й год в старшей. СеХун оторвался от любования ЛуХаном и оглядел актовый зал. Все ученики стояли друг за другом и слушали речь директора. Ностальгия нахлынула на него, ведь многих здесь он видит, возможно, в последний раз. Некоторые из ребят предпочтут посещать военные школы или профессионально-технические училища после выпуска из средней школы и окончания экзаменов, вместо того чтобы идти в школу, как большинство студентов.

ЦзыТао слегка погладил впередистоящего СеХуна по спине.

— 紧张吗? _(Волнуешься?)_  — СеХун сглотнул и покачал головой.

После того, как речь директора и учителей закончилась, выпускники поклонились и начали выходить из зала. Был солнечный день, и все решили не упускать его. Компания друзей, во главе с СеХуном, направилась праздновать окончание обучения.

СеХун смотрит на своих друзей и подмигивает СюМину. Все улыбаются и радуются, еще бы, ведь теперь их ждет свобода, хоть и не долгая, но все же свобода. Парень подбегает к смеющемуся Сюмину и напрыгивает на него сверху. Но, не рассчитав возможности, СеХун хватается за его брюки и падает мимо, не забыв стащить с друга штаны, тем самым оставляя мальчика в одних боксерах. ЦзыТао, ИСин и ИФань тут же залились смехом. Еще бы, от картины бедного Сехуна, убегающего от злого, полуголого СюМина, который обещал кровавое убийство, но все же бывшего не в состоянии убрать радостную улыбку на лице, не засмеяться просто невозможно.

ИСин подхватывает веселье и бежит к СеХуну. Ловким движением руки парень стаскивает несчастные штаны с ничего не подозревающего друга, заставляя того схватиться за промежность, в попытке скрыть ненужное от чужих глаз. СеХун матерится и падает коленями на траву. СюМин смеётся и, пользуясь моментом, чтобы отомстить, напрыгивает на друга, поваливая того на землю.  
В следующую же секунду все изумленно смотрят на СеХуна, понимая, что под его темно-синим выпускном костюмом совсем ничего нет. СюМин с ликованием вопит и убегает, оставляя СеХуна жутко краснеть.

— 你为什么不穿内裤? _(Почему ты не надел нижнее белье?)_  — возмущенно орал раскрасневшийся ЦзыТао, в то время как ВуФань и ИСин умирали от смеха.

Оба парня прекрасно знали, что сами не одели белье под их выпускные одежды; примета же плохая. Но этот парень был смел. Он сделал идеальное воспоминание до конца их жизни об окончании средней школы.

СеХун поднимается, все еще охватывая свою промежность руками, и обещает СюМину жестокий конец его жизни.

— 好幼稚. _(Ужасно по-детски.)_  — вздохнул ЛуХан, когда посмотрел на неловко скачущую фигуру СеХуна.

Но, все же, он был не в состоянии убрать улыбку со своего лица, лишь прикрыл кулачком рот. Прошло уже два года, и, как ни странно, они по-прежнему вместе в лодке подросткового возраста и никуда не расходятся.

Это была молодость, которую невозможно забыть.  
＿＿＿

В первый год средней школы СеХун стал намного ближе к ЛуХану. Хотя он по-прежнему продолжает делать ежедневные проделки с его друзьями. Но это не мешает ему включить ЛуХана в свое ближайшее окружение.  
ЛуХан был единственным человеком, который связывал СеХуна с реальностью; единственным человеком, который напоминал ему, что за пределами глупостей и бурой юности, есть жестокий мир. В конце концов, он напоминал, что все должны расти вверх.  
ЛуХан всегда был прилежным мальчиком, который усердно учился и достигал совершенной оценки, тогда как СеХун всегда был небрежен и, в основном, полагался на помощь ЛуХана в повышении своих оценок.

— 世勋, 你长大时要做什么? _(СеХун, кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?)_  — спрашивает ЛуХан, когда они сидели на трибунах, наблюдая за ЦзыТао и ИФанем, тщательно уничтожавших ИСина и СюМина на баскетбольной площадке.

СеХун пожимает плечами и смотрит вверх на бледно-голубое небо.

— 我不知道. 你呢? _(Я не знаю. А ты?)_

ЛуХан улыбается и тоже смотрит на небо.

— 我也不知道. _(Я тоже.)_

СеХун ухмыляется и поворачивает взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на темноволосую макушку мальчика немного пониже, сидящего рядом с ним.

— 那我们永远都不, 知道吧? _(Давай всегда останемся такими, вместе?)_

ЛуХан отвешивает подзатыльник другу.

— 幼稚. _(Дитё.)_  — досадным тоном бормочет старший, но его яркие, мерцающие глаза доказывают совершенно иное.

СеХун отвечает маленькой улыбкой.  
＿＿＿

— 我们为什么在这里？ _(Почему мы здесь?)_  — спрашивает СеХун, когда ЛуХан проталкивает его в небольшой кинотеатр, что на окраине города.

Это был крошечный старый дом кино, который показывал черно-белые фильмы за пятьдесят центов за билет. СеХун прячет свои руки в карманы своего зимнего пальто и выдыхает, тут же образовывая белое облачко пара, видимое в воздухе холодной зимы. ЛуХан оборачивает и улыбается Хуну.

— 即使你答应了，那就要一言为定了. _(Так как ты согласился, то это — выполнение обещания.)_  — он протягивает руку и переплетает его пальцы на тонком запястье СеХуна, затаскивая его в грязный кинотеатр, что пахнет пылью и плесенью. Они были единственными в зале, и, когда на немного грязном экране начинается 神女 (к/ф. Богиня), ЛуХан переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами СеХуна.

СеХун пытается сосредоточиться на протяжении всего фильма, но все, на чем в тот момент он мог сосредоточиться, было тепло, исходящее от хрупкой руки ЛуХана, плотно обернутой вокруг его собственной. Он считал, что это тепло усиливается, когда ЛуХан хихикает или выпускает другие эмоции. Се пытается не отрывать взгляд от экрана, но иногда все же позволяет себе взглянуть на блистательного 16-летнего мальчика рядом с собой. Выпрыгивало бы ваше сердце, когда вы бы видели, как смеется ЛуХан, опираясь на ваше плечо? Вот у СеХуна да.

Холодной, лютой зимой 1996 года СеХун в первый раз неосознанно влюбляется.

**1997**

— 世勋, 你喜欢鹿晗吗? _(СеХун, тебе нравится ЛуХан?)_  — спрашивает ИФань, когда они идут на баскетбольную площадку.

Уроки закончились, и СеХун с нетерпением ждал игры в баскетбол с Фанем, ну, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ИФань не произнес это заявление. СеХун чешет свой лоб и смотрит на высокого друга рядом с ним.

— 这太扯了, 为何你会这么说呢? _(Это смешно, почему ты сказал такое?)_

ИФань кидает Хуну баскетбольный мяч и тянет с себя единообразную рубашку, показывая накаченное тело и белую майку, которую он всегда носил под формой.

— 那你跟我说, 我到底有没有说错? 你每次都黏着鹿晗, 简直好像生死不离那样. _(Тогда скажи мне, я действительно неправ? Ты всегда рядом с ЛуХаном, и разлучать вас можно только силой разорвав на две части.)_  — замечает ИФань и легко блокирует СеХуна, отбирая у того мяч, моментально закидывая его в корзину.

СеХун скрипит зубами, когда чувствует странное покалывание в верхней части его груди, которое он никогда раньше не чувствовал.

— 你别乱说了, 我跟鹿晗只是朋友而已, 没什么大不了. _(Не будь смешным. ЛуХан и я просто друзья, это не является большим делом.)_  — он пытается вырвать мяч у Фаня, но на долю секунды он вспоминает, как ЛуХан улыбается ему, когда они идут домой после школы, или как рука Ханя идеально подходит к его собственной, он понял это еще в том темном, пропахшим сыростью зале в прошлом году, и он чувствует… что опять отвлекся.

— 口是心非. _(Лжец.)_  — просто говорит ИФань.

Он забирает свою сумку, напоследок закидывает трехочковый и уходит, не потрудившись взглянуть на мальчика за собой.  
＿＿＿

СеХун знал, что был в среднем классе, и это означало, что он был на втором году обучения в старшей школе, и что также означало, что остался всего один год до того, как каждый выпустится, и их пути разойдутся. Даже одна мысль об этом причиняла ему боль в сердце. Он был с его одноклассниками с самого первого года обучения и понимал, что они, вероятно, отделятся и никогда не увидят друг друга после долгих шести лет, что они провели вместе.  
Он знает, что придет день, когда он не сможет больше дурачиться с ИСином, ЦзыТао, ИФанем и СюМином. Там придет день, когда он не сможет гулять вокруг улицы Чжанхуа со своими друзьями и преследовать бродячих собак. Там придет день, когда он с его друзьями не сможет собираться в тайном месте на скале возле озера за школой.

Там придет день, когда он больше не сможет увидеть ЛуХана.

Он не хочет, чтобы это произошло, но, посмотрев на календарь, где дни являются мимолетным явлением, он понимает, что это неизбежно. ЛуХан, вероятно, пойдет в самый престижный университет в Тайбэе, в то время как СеХун пойдет в обычный университет в своем родном городе; если его оценки вообще это позволят.

СеХун заходит в класс и шлепается на сиденье рядом с ЛуХаном и кучей его учебников.

— 教我. _(Обучай меня.)_  — говорит он, и ЛуХан, резко поворячиваясь, смотрит на него в восхитительном недоумением.

— 什么? _(Что?)_  — СеХун перемещает свои глаза на пол и снова мямлит, не в состоянии остановить кровь, прилившую к его щекам. — 教我. _(Обучай меня.)_

ЛуХан расплывается в маленькой улыбке.

— 好啊. _(Хорошо.)_  
＿＿＿

— 我们要挂在后面的袋子上米娜学校树你和我们一起吗? _(Мы собираемся повесить сумку Мина позади школы на дерево, ты с нами?)_

ИСин смеется, стоя в классе перед столом СеХуна, который строчит примечания для своей домашней работы по химии. СеХун кидает беглый взгляд на друга и возвращает внимание к своей работе.

— 我不能我很忙. 对不起. _(Не могу, я занят. Извини.)_

— 你终于到头. 害怕在中学期末考试明年后仍然没有内裤? 从什么小小的休息, 病将. _(Ты наконец-то принялся за голову. Боишься остаться без трусов после вторичных выпускных экзаменов в следующем году? От того, что немного отдохнешь, плохо не будет.)_  — ухмыляется ЦзыТао и поднимет свой нос к верху.

ИФань обвивает руку вокруг плеча ЦзыТао и вытаскивает изо рта клубничный леденец.

— 韬子的权利. 来吧, 来和我们一起. _(ТаоЦзы прав. Давай, пошли с нами.)_

СеХун вздыхает. Не то, чтобы он не хочет валять дурака или веселиться со своими лучшими друзьями, но когда он учится, ЛуХан всегда рядом с мягкой улыбкой и мерцающими глазами. И СеХун не хочет отпускать его, особенно, когда им уже по семнадцать, и времени до того, как они закончат обучение, остается все меньше.

— 对不起, 伙计们. 在下一次. _(Извините, ребята. В следующий раз.)_

Его друзья пожали плечами и вышли из классной комнаты.

— 那男孩显然本身并不是. _(Мальчишка явно не в себе.)_  — слышит Се фразу, громко сказанную ИСином, и смех ЦзыТао.

— 哦, 不, 他只是坠入爱河. _(О, нет, он просто влюбился.)_

Старый СеХун сейчас бы сорвался с места и надавал тумаков за такие слова. Старый СеХун вышел бы из класса, а затем последовал бы за ними, чтобы повесить сумку Мина на ветви дерева сзади школы, как трофей.

Однако, новый СеХун просто держится тихим и продолжает учиться.  
_____

— 鹿晗, 你长大后知道要做什么了吗? _(ЛуХан, ты придумал кем хочешь быть, когда вырастешь?)_  — спрашивает СеХун, когда они идут домой после школы.

Был прохладный осенний вечер, они оставались заниматься в школе и сейчас смотрят на заходящее солнце. ЛуХан пожимает плечами и сует руки в карманы.

— 我还是不知道. 你呢? _(Я до сих пор не знаю, а ты?)_

СеХун вздыхает и тоже пожимает плечами. На самом деле внутри него ныл голос, моля спросить ЛуХана о главном. Се взял все свое мужество в кулак и задал его:

— 鹿晗, 毕业了你要去哪里? _(ЛуХан, куда ты собираешься после того, как мы получим аттестаты?)_

СеХун замолкает и, затаив дыхание, ждет ответа. ЛуХан медленно моргает и смотрит на него, продолжая медленно и устойчиво шагать через мост, который связывал их школу и окрестности.

— 我应该回去台北念大学吧. 你呢? _(Скорее всего, я пойду в Тайбэй для изучения химии. Как насчет тебя?)_

СеХун выпускает сдавленное дыхание, смотрит на свои белые, чуть замерзшее пальцы и произносит то, что сам от себя не ожидал.

— 哦, 我也应该回去台北. _(Ах, какое совпадение, я тоже собираюсь в Тайбэй.)_

СеХун последует в любое место, в любом направлении, куда только пойдет ЛуХан.

Хань улыбается и слегка хлопает СеХуна по спине, не обращая внимания на ужасно громкое и частое сердцебиение младшего, когда он сделал это. СеХун нервно сглотнул, и, протянув руку, переплел пальцы ЛуХана с его собственными, игнорируя удивленный взгляд, которым ЛуХан стрельнул в него. Се пытается бороться с румянцем, который атаковал его щеки, и отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь избежать встречи глазами с ЛуХаном. Но тот не тянет руку прочь.  
К тому времени, как они достигают дома СеХуна, тот отпускает руку ЛуХана и, бросив короткое «Пока», быстро забегает в дом, хлопнув дверью.

Ушел, так и не заметив отблеск разочарования на лице ЛуХана.

**1998**

СеХун выходит из автобуса и смотрит на красивый курорт, который расстилался перед ним среди зеленых деревьев и холмов. Это была их последняя школьная поездка на известный, удаленный от города Тайчжун на пару ночей. Воздух здесь был влажный, и одежда тут же липла к телу, заставляя чувствовать себя немного раздраженным. В ясном небе светило солнце, заставляя всех побыстрее взять багаж и найти их номера, для распаковки и начала отдыха.

Когда учитель наконец заводит всех в здание, он сообщает им, что позади курорта есть огромное озеро, но оно вне границ отеля. Мужчина раздает листовки, на которых написаны пары для проживания. СеХун смотрит на список, в поисках предназначенного ему соседа.

— 鹿晗. _(ЛуХан.)_  — вслух читает он, и знакомое имя срывается с кончика языка.

СеХун оторвал свои взгляд от списка. Его глаза вспыхивают в небольшой вспышке звездного света, и ЦзыТао клянется, что он практически видит ликование, исходящее от СеХуна прямо сейчас. СеХун подзывает ЛуХана, и они легко и бодро, совсем забыв о жаре, шагают в свой номер.

Когда небо наконец окрашивается в темный цвет, и белоснежная Луна показывается на нем, хоть как-то освещая землю, ЦзыТао, СеХун, ИСин, СюМин, ИФань и ЛуХан пробираются к огромному озеру, что позади курорта, и сейчас сидят на краю, свесив ноги в прохладно-ледяную воду.  
Они прекрасно знают, что им сюда нельзя, и, если их поймают, будет большой выговор с наказанием. Но они просто не могли не пойти. Ведь адреналин выстреливает в голову, как столь необходимое топливо для подросткового возраста.  
ЦзыТао и ИСин переглянулись и, не долго думая, спихнули с деревянного пирса СюМина прямо в озеро. Тот, выходя из воды через несколько секунд, кричит о том, какая вода холодная, и какие его друзья идиоты. Все смеются, но только до тех пор, пока СеХун не толкает всех в озеро. Всех, за исключением ЛуХана.

Ребята крутятся в воде и кашляют, восстанавливая дыхание, а вот СеХун радостно смеется над ними, придерживаясь за живот. Но, как известно, счастье долгим не бывает. Неожиданно парень чувствует теплую руку, осторожно спихивающую его в озеро. Он издает отчаянный взвизг и выныривает из воды. СеХун смотрит вверх и видит бледное, красивое лицо, теплые карие глаза и улыбку до ушей.

— 你的样子好可爱. _(Ты выглядишь так мило.)_  — улыбается ЛуХан. Oн наклоняется вниз, чтобы взглянуть на мокрого, онемевшего СеХуна глазами, мерцающими, как миллион звезд.

В этот момент СеХун забывает как дышать.

Пальцы СеХуна плотно сжимаются, когда он смотрит на ЛуХана, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь его безупречного лица. Под светом луны Хань выглядел, подобно ангелу, и СеХун о таком мог только мечтать. Бессвязные слова образуются в его горле, и он не мог заставить себя не заикаться. Хун был настолько расстроен своей некомпетентностью, что хотел ударить себя в лицо, раз так десять.  
В самый разгар своей внутренней борьбы, он не замечает, как ИФань и ИСин медленно подкрадываются сзади к ЛуХану и толкают того в ледяную воду озера.

ЛуХан кричит и падает вниз, его руки отчаянно пытаются ухватиться за что-нибудь в попытке восстановить равновесие. Не раздумывая, СеХун протягивает руку вперед и притягивает к себе ЛуХана, предварительно развернув того лицом к себе. Во взгляде ЛуХана мерцают неведомые эмоций, и от этих теплых, бездонных, карих глаза СеХун замирает, теряясь в пространстве. Они смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, пока Хань медленно, но твердо не освобождается из объятий Хуна и плывет к берегу.

— 世勋, 你怎么了? 快点上来啦! _(СеХун, что ты делаешь? Вылезай уже!)_  — кричит ИСин, и СеХун вылетает из своей мечтательности.

Он игнорирует пустые ощущения в груди и медленно плывет к берегу. На песке уже стояли все ребята, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться. Когда Се вылез из воды, его волосы прилипли ко лбу, закрывая глаза. СюМин улыбнулся и подошел к другу. Ловким движение руки он зачесал волосы назад, при этом сказав Хуну, как мило он выглядит. Поблагодарив друга, СеХун присел рядом с другими на край скалы, свесив ноги с выступа и глядя на яркую, светящуюся Луну усыпанную вокруг мерцающими звездами. СеХун поворачивает голову и смотрит на ЛуХана, немного удивляясь, видя, что тот как-то злобно смотрит на СюМина.

Тишина царила между шестью парнями, но это был хороший вид молчания. Это был тип молчания, который позволял всем помечтать или подумать о реальности. Это был меланхолический тип молчания, и он заставлял СеХуна чувствовать себя еще более ностальгически, зная, что скоро все будут выпускниками, и всё это закончится. Он не знает, как реагировать на это. Школьные друзья отделятся — это факт из жизни.

— 你们长大是要做什么? _(Так, ребята, решили, кем будете?)_  — спрашивает ЦзыТао, не отводя глаза от яркой луны на горизонте. Бледный свет светит вниз на его резкие черты лица, будто смягчая их. Каждый выходит из молчания и высказывается по очереди.

— 我的梦想, 就是当一个好医生. _(Моя мечта, быть хорошим врачом.)_

— 我想念大学后, 出国留学念MBA, 工作两年在回来. _(После завершения учебы в университете, я хочу поехать за рубеж по программе MBA на два года и затем вернуться.)_

— 我想念经济系, 将来从政, 选立法委员. _(Я хочу изучать экономику и стать политиком.)_

— 我想当外交官, 可以在世界各地游玩. _(Я хочу стать дипломатом, так как я смогу путешествовать по миру.)_

— 我想当一位好律师. _(Я хочу стать хорошим адвокатом.)_

Каждый человек повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на СеХуна, который оставался спокойным и был занят рассматриванием ночного звездного неба.

— 世勋, 你长大是要做什么? _(СеХун, кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?)_  — любопытным тоном спрашивает ИФань. СеХун улыбается и произносит:

— 我想当一个很厉害的人. _(Я хочу стать хорошим человеком.)_

Да.

— 真的是够模糊了, 有讲跟没讲一样. _(Это не имеет смысла.)_  — ворчит Цзы.

— 不过, 要怎么定义厉害或不厉害? _(Как ты собираешься быть хорошим человеком?)_  — удивленно смотрит Фань на друга.

СеХун и не думал о своем ответе, потому что уже знал его. Год назад, ЛуХан просил тот же вопрос, когда они шли домой из школы прохладной осенней ночью, и СеХун заявил, что он не знает, кем бы хотел стать, когда вырастет. Позже Се нахально сказал, что они должны остаться такими же, за что ЛуХан назвал его ребенком. СеХун запомнил это.  
За последние несколько лет он упал в глубину незнакомой бездны под названием ЛуХан, и так как он уже упал, то почему бы не просто падать еще глубже? ЛуХан был для него, как афродизиак; и СеХун больше никогда не отпустит его.

— 我要让这个世界, 因为有了我, 会有一点点的差别. _(Я хочу, чтобы этот мир стал немного лучше из-за меня.)_  — досказал СеХун, смотря в глаза ЛуХану.

— 而我的世界, 就是你的心. _(Ты единственный человек, который сделает мой мир лучше.)_

Он не сказал последние мысли вслух. СеХун знал это с того самого дня, как они встретились. Хань, сам того не ведая, потихоньку менял его мир. Он не сказал вслух, потому что это не вопрос. И когда теплые, карие глаза ЛуХана встретились с его собственными, он понял, что не нужно говорить это, потому что Хань уже знал это. ЛуХан был так красив и внешне, и внутренне, что СеХун будет влюбляться в него всю жизнь. Шесть лет прошло, а его чувства не выцвели. Нет, даже наоборот. С каждым разом они загораются все больше и больше, как новые звезды на небе.

СеХун знает, что он будет подсчитывать эти звезды всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
_____

Когда они наконец вышли из зала школы, держа в руках дипломы, СеХун снимает шапку выпускника и улыбается своим друзьям.

— 为学校的结尾. _(За окончание школы.)_

Все снял их шапки и, крикнув » За окончание!», подбросили их высоко в воздух. СеХун бросает свой колпак вверх и, когда встречает взгляд ЛуХана на себе, чувствует себя меленьким ребенком с невероятно счастливой улыбкой.  
Каждый обменивается слезящимися прощания и крепкими объятиями, но СеХун остается стоять в самой середине школьного поля, спокойно смотря на парня, медленно подходящего к нему и которого он невероятно любит.  
ЛуХан стоит перед ним. Его теплые, карие глаза отблескивают слезинками, скопившимися в углах.

— 世勋, 我们毕业了. _(СеХун, мы закончили.)_

— 我知道. _(Я знаю.)_  — говорит СеХун. Они так и стоят там, просто улыбаясь друг другу, как идиоты.

СеХун не смог оторвать взгляда от ЛуХана и в тот день потерял шапку градации, но в тот момент он вряд ли заботился об этом.  
_____

Их экзамены закончились через неделю, после выпускного. Благодаря ЛуХану для СеХуна они были намного легче и теперь, когда СеХун наконец выходит из экзаменационного зала, он видит как Хань подходит к нему с легкой улыбкой на лице. ЛуХан закончил экзамен раньше, чем СеХун, и СеХун был достаточно уверен, что ЛуХань будет принят в лучший университет в Тайбэе.

— 考试终于结束了. _(Наконец досдал.)_  — улыбается Хун.

Оба парня вышли из теперь уже бывшей школы и направились в небольшой магазин Бабл Ти, находящийся на углу соседней улицы, чтобы отпраздновать окончание экзаменов. СеХун начинает впечатленно рассказывать о том, какими были легкими тесты, и что, возможно, он получит хорошую оценку.  
ЛуХан смеется и говорит, что тоже достаточно уверен в СеХуне. На что тот краснеет и замолкает.

Когда небо окончательно окрашивается в бледные оттенки красного и оранжевого, оба идут домой, погружённые в свои мысли. СеХун закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Выпускные экзамены прошли, и это одначает только одно — прощание с ЛуХаном.  
Все мысли в голове путаются, и он чувствует себя невероятно тревожно. Ему страшно. Но, все же, он решается.

— 鹿晗. _(ЛуХан.)_

— 啊? _(Да?)_

— 我喜欢你. _(Ты мне нравишься.)_

ЛуХан, так и не смотря на собеседника, прикрывает глаза и расплывается в небольшой улыбке.

— 我知道啊. _(Я знаю.)_

— 真的. _(Я не шучу.)_

— 我知道. _(Я знаю.)_

— 我超级喜欢你. _(Ты мне очень-очень нравишься.)_

— 我知道. _(Я знаю.)_

Они все так же продолжают идти, и все так же СеХун сопротивляется желанию взглянуть на ЛуХана, чтобы должным образом оценить его реакцию. Но на лице у того нет ни грамма намека на хоть какие-нибудь эмоции.

Когда они достигают конца моста, что связывает районы их города, СеХун чувствует теплую руку, нежно сжимающую его собственную. Он чувствует, что его сердце остановилось. СеХун поворачивается и смотрит прямо в теплые, карие и такие родные глаза. ЛуХан притягивает парня к себе и нежно обнимает его.  
И СеХун чувствует, что сейчас умрет. От Счастья.

СеХун, не раздумывая, крепко обвивает свои руки вокруг ЛуХана и зарывается лицом куда-то в шею, вдыхая аромат любимого.

— 幼稚. _(Дитё.)_  — бормочет Лухан, но Хун слышит нотки счастья в его тоне. СеХун просто улыбается и притягивает Ханя еще ближе к себе, никогда не желая отпускать.

Наконец-то.  
_____

СеХун смотрит на крошечный кусочек бумаги, сложенный пополам в его руках. Рядом с ним прыгают и восторженно кричат ИСин с ИФанем, потому что они поступили в университет по выбору. СюМин неверующе завывает над своими оценками, а ЦзыТао по-прежнему тупо смотрит на его экзаменационный лист. СеХун подпрыгивает к ЛуХану и укладывает свою голову на его плече.

— 我进到了. _(Я сделал это.)_  — заявляет он и показывает свой экзаменационный листок с ярко говорящей надписью 国立台湾大学 (Национальный Университет Тайваня), написанной на ней.

Лу улыбается и достает собственный листок.

— 我也不. _(Я тоже.)_

Он обвивает свои руки вокруг талии СеХуна и повторяет, но уже мягче.

— 我也不. _(Я тоже.)_

СеХун не хочет ничего говорить, он просто крепче обнимает ЛуХан. Они оба приняты в один и тот же университете; и это был самый престижный университет в стране.

Хун вдыхает знакомый запах ванили и сандалового дерева, щекоча дыханием шею напротив.  
Внезапно ЛуХан начинает смеяться, и СеХун тоже начинает смеяться. Они не знали, почему они смеялись, единственное, что он знали это то, что не могут остановиться.

Это был прекрасный день.

**1999**

— 世勋, 我爱你. _(СеХун, я люблю тебя.)_

СеХун оборачивается и смотрит на улыбающегося мальчика рядом с собой.

— 什么? _(Что?)_

— 我说, _(Я сказал, )_  — ЛуХан говорит медленно, а его глаза мерцают, — 我爱你. _(я люблю тебя.)_

СеХун улыбается и, наклонившись, нежно целует любимого человека.

С неба начали падать первые пушистые хлопья снега, а пара шла по улицам Тайбэя. Это был незнакомый город; суетливый мегаполис, но СеХун не возражал.  
Даже несмотря на то, что он покинул свой прежний городок и изменил прежний образ жизнь, остается человек, который делает его счастливым. ЛуХан.  
С годами СеХун все больше и больше, снова и снова влюбляется в ЛуХана.

Тогда, во втором классе средней школы, когда он был всего лишь подростком 14-и лет, он был вынужден сидеть рядом с ЛуХаном, и он ненавидел его.  
И теперь, СеХун, по-прежнему бушующий подросток 19-и лет, но уже влюбленный в ЛуХана.

Говорят, что люди никогда не забывают свою первую любовь, но ЛуХан был особенным. Он был первой любовью, но он же был и последней. Его улыбка и глаза загипнотизировали СеХуна за пять лет и заставили его влюбиться на вечность.

Они садятся на скамейку и любуются крошечными звездами, разбросанными по небу. СеХун протягивает руку и тянет ЛуХана ближе к себе, вдыхая знакомый, успокаивающий аромат. Он не пропускает момент, когда ЛуХан одаривает его улыбкой, и прижимает того еще ближе к себе. СеХун отрывает руку от поверхности скамьи и проводит пальцами по безупречному лицу Ханя.

— 鹿晗? _(ЛуХан?)_

— 啊? _(Да?)_

— 我也爱你. _(Я тоже люблю тебя.)_

ЛуХан смеется и сжимает чужую ладонь у щеки.

— 我知道. _(Я знаю.)_

СеХун улыбается и начинает считать звезды.

Он знает, что никогда не прекратит это делать.


	2. Chapter 2

_Оглядываясь назад, можно смело сказать, что улыбка ЦзыТао в течение восьми лет смахивала ИФаня в неизбежную путаницу вечности._

**1994**

Ву ИФань всегда был слишком спокоен, ну или по крайней мере он сам так думал. Всякий раз, когда он видел СеХуна, ИСина, СюМина и ЦзыТао, наказанных учителем за очередную выходку, он всегда усмехался себе под нос и находил их ужасно глупыми. Возможно, он никогда не поймет эти детские шалости, ведь он был намного умнее и правильнее их всех вместе взятых.

Ву смотрит, как СеХуна выгоняют из классной комнаты, и ЦзыТао, его сосед и лучший друг детства, радостно усмехается мальчишке и злорадно, одними губами произносит:

 — 活该. _(Ты это заслужил.)_

ИФань закатывает глаза, когда ЦзыТао сознательно насмехается над кипящим СеХуном. Даже после всех этих лет, ЦзыТао все еще нравилось раздражать СеХуна, и Фань всегда смотрел на это недовольно, но чувствовал, что просто должен привыкать к этому.

В конечном счете ЦзыТао тоже выгоняют из класса. А к концу урока СеХун, ЦзыТао и ИСин вообще были приговорены к трем кругами вокруг школы. Доигрались. ВуФань смотрит, как ИСин, сжимая травмированный нос, воет о том, насколько несправедливо это решение, но один вид недовольного лица учителя успешно заставляет его замолчать и выйти из классной комнаты. ИФань провожает его глазами и встречается взглядом с высоким брюнетом.

— 待会儿见吧! _(Увидимся позже!)_  — произносит ЦзыТао, прежде чем уйти прочь от класса и улыбающегося ИФаня в нем.

＿＿＿

ИФань не знает почему, но вещи, связанные с ЦзыТао, ловят его внимание чаще, чем все остальные.

Ему нравится, как всякий раз, когда он болеет и пропускает школу, ЦзыТао первый, кто навещает его сразу же после занятий. Он как фурия залетит к нему в комнату, кинет в него термос со свежеприготовленным куриным супом, а затем высыпет на стол кучу книг и домашней работы, которую он пропустил за этот день. ЦзыТао бы ворчал о том, что каким надо быть глупым, чтобы заболеть. Но ВуФань все равно видел вспышки привязанности и беспокойства в этих темных глазах. Также ЦзыТао будет отрицать, что это он сделал куриный суп, но Фань же видит порезы на его руках и небольшие ожоги от газовой плиты.

— 别再生病了啦, 班上没有你还真无聊. _(Не заболей снова. В классе без тебя действительно скучно.)_  — бубнит Цзы, рассматривая недавно купленный сборник комиксов.

ИФань немного фыркает и смотрит на мальчика около себя.

 — 你还可以跟世勋他们一起捣乱班上的纪律嘛, 我生病也没什么大不了. _(Ты можешь весело провести время с СеХуном и другими. То, что я заболел, не лишает тебя остальных друзей.)_

ЦзыТао вздыхает и закрывает свой комикс.

— 但是没你在就有一点不一样了. 我不习惯. _(Но он же не ты. Я не привык к нему.)_

Фань просто кивает и медленно тянется к комиксу. Они проводят следующие пятнадцать минут изо всех сил пытаясь поделить несчастный сборник. И только когда Тао падает на пол, а ИФань победно воет, они останавливаются. ЦзыТао смеется и залезает назад на кровать друга. Следующие два часа Цзы оживленно рассказывает Ифаню о том, как ИСин случайно разорвал свои штаны, и как СеХун был приговорен сидеть рядом с ЛуХаном, главной неприступной гордостью школы.

ИФань смеется, а когда ЦзыТао случайно засыпает у него под боком, он просто укладывает его пораненные руки поудобнее и накрывает одеялом, позволяя себе провалиться в сон.  
＿＿__

ИСин — один из лучших друзей ИФаня. И он богат. Поэтому каждые выходные, когда выходит новый выпуск их любимого комикса, он немедленно покупает его и заносит Фаню на дом. Они потратят весь день, углубившись в последний выпуск и разжигая жаркие дебаты из-за нового поворота в сюжете. Поскольку ИСин живет поблизости, ИФань иногда ждет его на автобусной остановке, прежде чем они вместе пойдут к нему домой.

— 吴凡, 你最近常常让子滔担心耶. _(ВуФань, знаешь, ЦзыТао в последнее время сильно обеспокоен.)_  — замечает ИСин, смотря на блестяще голубое небо.

— 是吗? _(На самом деле?)_  — рассеянно бормочет Фань и переворачивает страницу комиксов.

— 对啊, 你最近生病了, 害得他担心到要死. _(Да, с тех пор, как ты заболел, он до смерти начал беспокоиться.)_  — продолжает ИСин, все так же наблюдая за небом с ошеломленным выражением на его обычно спокойном лице.

— 你老是看着天空, 害我以为老是看着天空的人都是没有脑筋的. _(Знаешь, каждый раз, когда ты так смотришь на небо, наталкивает меня на мысли, что ты тот еще идиот.)_  — отвечает ИФань и пихает свои руки в карманы.

— 靠, 你别吵啦. _(Придурок, заткнись.)_  — казалось, еще немного и ИСин загипнотизирует небо. — 但是, 我也不懂为什么子滔会那么担心你. _(Я до сих пор не знаю, почему ЦзыТао беспокоится за такого идиота, как ты.)_

ИФань улыбается.

— 因为我很特别啊! _(Потому что я особенный!)_

— 真的假的? _(Серьезно?)_

— 真的, 有时候我特别到连我自己都怕啊! _(Да, я настолько особенный, что даже самому страшно!)_

ИСин ругается, смеётся и слегка бьет Фаня в плечо.

— 太长 在与你沟通影响不. _(Слишком долгое общение с СеХуном плохо на тебе сказывается.)_

______

Был последний день в школе. ИФань ждал ЦзыТао, прежде чем вместе пойти домой. Настал последний день их 2-го года в среднем звене, и удивительно, ИФань не пропустил его. Он спешил, наконец, стать студентом третьего курса, но все равно чувствовал грусть, потому что знал, что следующий год последний. Он действительно хотел провести его со своими одноклассниками. Некоторые из них пойдут в военные или профессионально-технические колледжи, так что для них этот год последний, и Фань знал, что ему будет не хватать их.

— 我们一起回家吧. _(Пошли домой.)_  — улыбнулся ЦзыТао, хватая ИФаня за руку и таща вниз по улице. Некоторое время они шли в тишине, и ИФань рассеянно поправлял шарф, который ни на каплю не съехал с шеи.

— 你会想念初二吗? _(Уходишь после этого года?)_

— 不会, _(Нет)_  — ЦзыТао твердо трясет головой. — 我多想快点上高中然后毕业啊. _(Я очень хочу закончить среднюю школу.)_

ВуФань чувствует, будто внутри кишки сворачиваются, но твердо говорит себе, что это, вероятно, просто расстройство желудка от противных печенек, которые СеХун вынудил его съесть.

— 那你要快点毕业吗? _(Ты правда хочешь быстрее закончить?)_  — ЦзыТао кивает.

— 当我一毕业了, 我就终于能长大. _(Да, потому что, как только я закончу, я, наконец, вырасту и стану взрослым.)_

ВуФань захихикал.

— 不会啊, 看来你还是会一样那么幼稚呢. _(Нет, думаю, ты все еще будешь таким же ребенком-идиотом.)_

_ЦзыТао поворачивает голову и злобно смотрит на него._

_— 你再说! _(А ну-ка повтори!)__

_Они идут домой вместе, Фань смеется, слушает ЦзыТао с наполеоновскими планами на очередную шалость и улыбается. Солнце приятно грело кожу, и когда Ву, наконец, дошел до дома, ЦзыТао попрощался с ним и продолжил шагать по дороге. Солнце, казалось, растягивает его тень до невозможного, и когда ВуФань смотрел на счастливого Тао, спускающегося вниз по улице, почему-то не мог остановить мягкую улыбкой, образующуюся на его лице._

_**1995** _

_— 你疯了吗? _(Ты сумасшедший?)_  — шипит ВуФань, стремглой бегущему другу._

_ЦзыТао усмехается и пытается утихомирить друга. У самого парня в руке рубашки МинСона и СеХуна, а сам он на максимальной скорости бежит в школьный двор. Фань страдальчески стонет, но тем не менее бежит за ЦзыТао, тихо матеря весь мир. Коридоры были абсолютно пусты; все учащиеся еще были в актовом зале на утреннем собрании, и ЦзыТао с ВуФанем стали единственными, кого там не досчитаются._

_— 吴凡, 帮我! _(Фань, помоги мне!)_  — просит Тао, стоя под самым большом деревом школы с глупой усмешкой на красивом лице. На мгновение ИФань смягчается, но немедленно возвращается к логическому решению, впиваясь грозным взглядом в друга._

_— 那棵树那么高! 难道你真的要我死吗?! _(Дерево нереально высокое! Хочешь, чтобы я умер?)__

_— 哎, 好啦! 我自己来吧. _(Эх, прекрасно! Сам сделаю.)_  — ворчит ЦзыТао и начинает карабкаться на огромное растение. Быстро и проворно, но ИФань все равно не может успокоить неспокойное чувство тревоги. Он в миллионный раз проклинает свою удачу за то, что она свела его с этим оболтусом, и начинает залезать на дерево._

_Шершавая кора неприятно царапала кожу, заставляя ИФаня изо всех сил отчаянно цепляется за нее, дабы не упасть. К тому времени, как ИФань достиг верхушки дерева, ЦзыТао уже сидел на верхушке и радостно махал рубашками — долбанные трофеи. ИФань не хотел, чтобы Тао так беспечно сидел здесь. Это не безопасно. Он мог бы пораниться, а Ву не хотел видеть, как его лучший друг испытывает боль. По крайней мере именно так он трактовал свое волнение._

_— 色魂会很生气. _(СеХун точно не найдет нас.)_ – хихикает ЦзыТао и качает ногами, прислонившись к грубому стволу дерева. Даже при том, что они были на приличной высоте, взгляд Тао был абсолютно непринужденным, а глаза кошачьей формы мерцали миллионом оттенков. Он обернулся и усмехнулся в лицо другу. — 人太奸诈总是会遭到报应. _(Слишком хитрые люди однажды встретят свое возмездие.)__

_ИФань лишь засмеялся на слишком умное для этого парня высказывание и наклонился еще ближе к ЦзыТао, игриво пихая того ногой. Второй же только хихикнул и бросил в него рубашку СеХуна._

_— 你是吓不倒我的. _(Ты не сможешь меня испугать.)__

_На минуту между ними наступила тишина. Такая спокойная, умиротворенная, ИФань не мог бы описать ее словами и, к сожалению, уже не сможет, потому что громкий, сварливый крик сломал весь момент. ВуФань посмотрел вниз и увидел, как недовольный СеХун, словно напыщенный цыпленок, бегал под деревом, размахивая руками и всем видом показывая, как он зол. На парне была одета зеленая спортивная олимпийка да школьные штаны, и это несогласованное одеяние заставляло его выглядеть довольно смешным. Также около него крутился не менее злой СюМин, а позади тянулся ИСин, уставившись на них со смесью беспорядка и усмешки._

_— 黄子滔, 我会把你杀掉! _(Хуан ЦзыТао, я тебя убью!)_  — выл СеХун, глазами отчаянно ища друга, который в это время преспокойно сидел на ветке дереве и изо всех сил старался не смеяться вслух. ИФань должен был признать, что тогда СеХун и СюМин смотрелись невероятно смешно, пытаясь найти мелкого разбойника._

_Рука Тао потянулась вперед и захватила в плен ладонь ИФаня. Последний поднимает взгляд и пытается найти в глазах ЦзыТао что-то новое и непонятное, но не находит. Все же в конце концов он получил то, о чем давно мечтал._

_— 小心, 别从树掉下来了. _(Будь осторожен, не упади с дерева.)_ – ЦзыТао говорит мягко и следит за изменение реакции друга. Но в скоре лицо черного чертенка озаряет игривая усмешка. — 你怕高, 是不是? _(Ты ведь боишься высоты, не так ли?)__

_Фань заливается в ярко-красный и самопроизвольно злится._

_— 干, 不要吵. _(Фак, заткнись.)__

_ЦзыТао освобождает мягкий смех, но не добивается ответа на вопрос. Он сжимает руку Фаня крепче и откидывается назад, пока СеХун, наконец, не замечает их и начинает озлобленно взбираться по дереву. Тао визжит и переползает на другой конец дерева, поспешно собираясь спуститься вниз. Все это время парень не забывает тянуть за собой несчастного ИФаня, который уже сотню раз пожалел, что залез сюда. Вскоре вся компания оказывается на земле, а бедный ЦзыТао на траве, потому что четыре озлобленные руки СеХуна и МинСока яростно щекотали его, не забывая при этом выкрикивать свое возмущение. Но ЦзыТао будто не замечает этого. Он искренне улыбается и заливисто смеется, изредка поглядывает на ИФаня._

_Наверное именно тогда ИФань и понял, что эта улыбка тянет его в бездну.  
_____

_Даже посреди юности, люди начинают расти._

_ИСин находит подругу, СеХун начинает проводить больше времени с ЛуХаном, ну, а СюМин сидит дома, читая комиксы, играя в видеоигры на своем древнем PC и переписываясь по почте с новым корейским другом. Даже на вершине юности люди склонны переходить в неустойчивый калейдоскоп, пока всё не начнет изменяться, и ИФань не был уверен, когда это началось у него._

_Начало летних каникул, отмечая старт их полувзрослой жизни, ИФань проводит на велосипеде, катаясь вокруг Чангхуа с ЦзыТао, СеХуном и ИСином. Они исследуют крошечные ручьи и заброшенные здания, говорят о девочках. ИСин безумолку болтал о своей подруге, которая была довольно красива, что подтверждал ЦзыТао собственными наблюдениями. СеХун в это время был странно тих, как и ВуФан, но с другой стороны, Фань почти всегда таким был, и друзья привыкли к его устойчивому тихому присутствию._

_Прекрасным летним днем ИФань вытащил ЦзыТао в парк, где в течении нескольких часов они играли баскетбол. Когда все силы были, наконец, потрачены, они улеглись на скамейке и уставились в небо. Несмотря на постоянные придирчивые комментарии ИФаня о том, что ИСин обладает одной только клеткой головного мозга, раз всегда смотрит на небо, тогда он начал понимать, почему ИСину нравится наблюдать на этим синим чудом. В вечно движущемся мире есть лишь бесконечно малые моменты посмотреть на это неизменное, светло-синее небо. Спокойное, плавное, вечное._

_— 哎, 最近艺兴总是跟他的女朋友在一起. 世勋也是, 现在几乎只会粘着鹿晗. _(Эх, ИСин продолжает болтаться со своей подругой, а СеХун всегда с ЛуХаном.)_ – с утомленным вздохом жалуется ЦзыТао, забрасывая ноги на деревяную скамью. Фань хмыкает, а Тао кладет голову на его плечо. Это был простой дружественный жест, и ИФань, уже привыкший к непрерывной раздражительности Тао, не раздувает из этого проблему. В конце концов ЦзыТао был таким раздражительным еще с тех пор, как они пошли в детский сад._

_— 还是吴凡你最好! _(Зато у меня есть Фань!)__

_— 你到现在才知道啊? _(Ты только сейчас это понял?)__

_— 靠, 别赌烂啦. _(Закрой рот.)__

_Недовольный ЦзыТао легонько бьет друга в плечо, но голову не перемещает. Душный и горячий летний воздух обжигал кожу, а их тело все еще были потными после оживленной баскетбольной игры, тем не менее они слишком зависели друг от друга, чтобы отодвигаться в разные стороны._

_— 吴凡, 你觉得我们永远都会是朋友吗? _(Фань, как думаешь, мы навсегда будем друзьями?)__

_— 当然. _(Конечно.)__

_— 真的吗? _(Правда?)__

_ИФань цокает языком и закатывает глаза._

_— 真的. _(Правда.)__

_— 那你答应我吧. _(Тогда пообещай мне.)__

_— 什么? _(Что?)__

_— 我们永远都会是朋友, »直到死去为止»! _(Пообещай, что мы всегда будем вместе, «пока смерть не разлучит нас!»)__

_— 好啊. _(Хорошо.)__

_— 一言为定? _(Обещаешь?)__

_— 好啊. _(Обещаю.)__

_Даже в постоянно меняющемся мире, привязанность ИФаня осталась бы чем-то, что он всегда будет лелеять. Потому что, даже если они вырастут, некоторые вещи никогда не изменяется, точно так же, как некоторые воспоминания никогда не исчезнут. «До самой смерти» и даже дольше._

_— »你是我, 最珍贵的人. _(Для моего сердца ты дороже всего на свете) «__

_**1996** _

_— 吴凡, 我想跟你打赌. _(Фань, давай поспорим.)__

_ИФань поднимает глаза от учебников истории и сталкивается с усмехающимся ЦзыТао, который сел перед ним на корточки и хитро улыбается. Он вздохнул и закрыл книгу, придавая лицу спокойный вид._

_— 打赌? _(Спор?)__

_— 没错, 我们来比英文和科学这三科的分数, 用下次月考成绩两科加总, 来打赌谁的分数高, 怎么样? _(Да, на следующем экзамене мы сдаем английский и алгебру. Победителем будет тот, у кого самые большие балы, хорошо?)__

_Губы ИФаня вытянулись в тонкую линию, принимая вызов._

_— 我接受, 反正不会改变什么. 不过我们要赌什么? _(Прекрасно, так или иначе я не проиграю. На что спорим?)__

_В глазах ЦзыТао появляется адские блики, заставляя ИФаня задуматься, зачем он вообще согласился._

_— 输得人一定要脱光光绕校园跑三圈. _(Проигравший должен раздеться и обежать школу три раза.)_  — объявляет ЦзыТао, а стоящие позади СеХун и ИСин уже практически в голос смеются. ИФань бледнеет, прекрасно понимая, что его наглым образом обвели вокруг пальца. А отказать уже нельзя, ведь черный чертенок так ярко улыбается._

______

_Все закончилось тем, что ИФань проиграл ЦзыТао два незначительных бала, и к этому времени, вся школа, казалось, уже слышала об их ставке. Именно поэтому сейчас тонна людей собралась вокруг их классной комнаты, дабы засвидетельствовать захватывающий случай смущения самого ИФаня. ЦзыТао, ИСин, СеХун и МинСон фактически показали какие они друзья-задницы, смеясь как лошади, тогда как на ИФане были одеты одни лишь боксеры. Его лицо оставалось невозмутимым, а душа так и орала прибить одного маленького поганца._

_Опустим все те минуты неловкого бега бедного парня, скажем только то, что все это время в голове крутился кровожадный план мести друзьям-идиотам._

_Когда третий круг подошел к концу, а смущенный и запыхавшийся ИФань судорожно напяливал на себя брюки, его друзья соизволили умерить их смех и подойти к парню._

_— 吴凡, 你今天跑得真好! _(ИФань, ты сегодня бежал действительно хорошо!)_  — воскликнул смеющийся СеХун._

_— 干! _(Блядь!)__

_В голосе ИФаня слышаться лишь усталость. Он даже никак не реагировал на звук щелкающего фотоаппарата. Парень готов поклясться, что завтра благодаря умничке МинСоку в холле школы будет висеть его пикантные фотографии. И лишь единственный адекватный ЛуХан протянул руку бедному парню._

_— 他们真幼稚. _(Они такие дети.)_ – фыркнул ЛуХан, помогает ИФаню встать, на что хохочущий СеХун тут же напрягся._

_— 我哪里有幼稚! _(Я не ребенок!)__

_ЛуХан демонстративно проигнорировал его и приобнял ИФаня._

_— 我觉得你还真伟大呢. 你竟然能忍受这些那么幼稚的人. _(Думаю, ты удивительный, раз выдерживаешь этих идиотов.)_  — продолжает ЛуХан, отряхивая невидимую пыль с формы друга._

_— 鹿晗, 我不要跟你好了! _(ЛуХан, я больше не хочу с тобой дружить!)_  — заорал недовольный СеХун, вызывая у ЛуХана победную ухмылку._

_— 我也佩服你竟然能忍受世勋那个大笨蛋呢. _(Я тоже поражен тем, как ты выдерживаешь того идиота, как СеХун.)_  — принимает дружеский жест ИФань, страдальчески поглаживая спину Ханя. СеХун снова дуется, а ЛуХан хихикает, подходит к нему и слегка гладит по голове._

_Именно тогда на ИФаня медвежьей хваткой нападает ЦзыТао, сбивая с ног и наваливаюсь сверху._

_— 吴凡哥, 你真棒! _(Фань, это было потрясающе!)_ – хвалит младший, зарываясь лицом в грудь парня, на что ИФань вспыхивает красной краской от такой близости тел. Он осмотрел своих друзей, но те были слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы потрудиться посмотреть на пару. СеХун все еще дулся в плечо ЛуХана, а ИСин и МинСок продолжали хихикать над фотографиям ИФаня._

_— 吴凡, _(Фань, )_  — серьезно говорит ЦзыТао, смотря в глаза названному, не моргая. — 你真的很棒. _(Ты правда потрясающий.)__

_ВуФань начинает думать, что несмотря на позор перед всей школой, возможно это не была такая плохая идея. В конце концов он принес Тао улыбку._

_ЦзыТао наклоняется и обнимает ИФаня, сильнее прижимая их тела друг к другу, согревая их в осенний день личным теплом._

_— 你是我最珍贵的人. _(Для меня ты самый важный человек.)_  — почти шепчет ЦзыТао, и ИФань уже знал, что он имел в виду.  
_____

_Когда школьный день, наконец, закончился, и парни были готовы пойти домой, небо уже окрасилось в неописуемо красивую палитру красок, а звезды потихоньку начали рассыпаться по небу. У ВуФаня и ЦзыТао были дополнительные задания, и когда они их доделали, небо совсем почернело. Уже по привычке, закинув рюкзаки за спину, парочка выдвинулась домой. Небо было ясное, а воздух обдавал кожу прохладной свежестью._

_— 今天是光棍节, 你待会儿真的没有事情做吗? _(У тебя нет планов относительно вечера?)_ – спокойно спрашивает ЦзыТао, когда они проходят мимо моста, который вел к их району. ИФань качает головой._

_— 你呢? _(А ты?)__

_— 我也没有. _(Тоже.)__

_Они снова замолкают, и ВуФань клянется, что буквально может чувствовать, как его сердце отстукивает бешеный ритм, и он даже не знает почему. Тао, тихо идущий около него, неожиданно останавливается и смотрит на друга. Когда ИФань поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на остановившегося друга, его поражает взгляд ЦзыТао, обрамленный черными как уголь волосами, бледной, безупречной кожей и красивыми черными ресницами. Даже после всех этих лет Фань думает, что никогда не забудет эту прекрасную картину._

_— 那你会接受她们吗? _(Ты примешь их?)__

_Это вопрос поймал ИФаня врасплох._

_— 博吗 _(Что?)__

_ЦзыТао поднимает свои странно темные глаза и произносит:_

_— 那些今天写了情信给你的女孩. 你会接受某个女孩吗? _(Те любовные письма, которые ты сегодня получил, ты их примешь?)__

_Ах, вот оно что._

_ИФань фыркает, и тянет ремни своего рюкзака._

_— 我早已把那些信给扔进垃圾桶了. _(Я уже выбросил этот хлам.)__

_— 真的吗? _(Правда?)_  — глаза Тао становятся странно яркими._

_— 真的. _(Правда.)_  — ИФань усмехается, и они продолжают свою прогулку._

_Это был прохладный осенний день, и позже ИФань понял, что возможно именно тогда он, наконец, впервые влюбился. И разве можно забыть первую любовь?_

_**1997** _

_Летом их второго года в старшей школе ВуФань получает предложение от ЦзыТао поработать воспитателями летнего лагеря в Тайчжуне. Сначала его это совсем не заинтересовало, но неугомонному Тао удалось убедить его. Тем не менее это не мешало ИФаню чувствовать себя сварливым дедом, когда он пихал свою одежду в крошечный рюкзак и готовится сесть на автобус. Это был теплый летний день, и остальная часть их друзей наслаждалась отдыхом, в то время как ИФань собирался нянчить спиногрызов._

_— 小孩儿肯定饭店 _(Это будет забавно!)_  — сказал Тао, пытаясь убедить своего сварливого друга. — 反正你那么厉害, 那些小孩儿肯定会喜欢你的! _(Все будет в порядке, дети полюбят тебя!)__

_ИФань спокойно кивает и откидывается назад на сиденье. Возможно, просто возможно, в конце концов поехать в детский лагерь с ЦзыТао было не самым плохим решением._

______

_Нет, все же плохим._

_Он ненавидит детей._

_Он не знает, как обращаться с ними, особенно когда несколько из них открывали свои рты. Фань клянется, что один из них, симпатичный маленький негодяй с именем ЧанГун пытался разрушить его жизнь. ЦзыТао, однако, как оказалось, умел профессионально справляться с этими маленькими манипуляторами и, кажется, даже любил их. Детские лица светились всякий раз, когда он был рядом, но всякий раз, когда было упомянуто имя ИФаня или он сам появился вблизи, свет на их лицах потухал, а сами они хмурились._

_— 吴凡, 不要吓小朋友. _(Фань, не пугай детей.)_  — всякий раз ругался ЦзыТао, заставляя ИФаня лишь раздражено поглядывать на маленьких манипуляторов._

_Каждое утро они должны были вставать в 5:00 и будить детей, которые совершенно не хотели вставать в такую рань. Также ИФань получил шанс встретить остальную часть воспитателей. ЧунМен, улыбающийся, доброжелательный главный воспитателей, который походил на долбаного ангела-хранителя. ДжонИн, загорелый, постоянно ухмыляющийся парень, который был по общему признанию довольно привлекателен, и ЧанЁль, который был громким, неуклюжим и неловким, что заставляло ИФаня хотеть ударить его в вечно улыбающееся лицо._

_Когда наступало время обеда, ВуФань отвечал за подачу еды детям. Однажды, когда очередь дошла до ангелочка ЧанГуна, Фань действительно хотел кинуть мальчику за шиворот макаронину, но получил грозный взгляд от Тао, будто чувствующего рвение друга. Когда ИФань повернул голову к ребенку, тот в упор смотрел на него, очевидно догадываюсь, что хотел сделать его воспитатель._

_Позже Фань заработал наказание в виде пинка по голени от милого ЧанГуна._

_Он ненавидит детей.  
_____

_Шел третий день летнего лагеря. Тогда ИФань наклонился, чтобы поднять упавшую майку, как вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то пнул его по заднице. За секунды он выпрямился и повернулся, слыша противный детский смех убегающего мальчика. ИФань изо всех сил пытался успокоиться, но все же раздражение взяло верх._

_— 靠, 别走! 臭小鬼, 被我捉到就完蛋了! _(Фак, беги-беги! Маленький ублюдок, ты умрешь, когда я поймаю тебя!)_  — кричал во время бега ИФань. Он только он сделал два шага, как увидел, что ДжонИн остановил парня, держа его обеими руками._

_— 一句话, 你觉得呢? _(Подожди, ты разве не знаешь, кто он?)_ – спрашивает ДжонИн, оборачиваясь, чтобы ухмыльнуться собрату по несчастью._

_Рыкнув, ИФань потер ударенную задницу и присел на корточки перед ребенком, пальцем тыча тому в лоб._

_— 虽然不想, 但我刚才已经点了你的死穴. _(Даже при том, что я не хотел этого, я уже коснулся тебя. Все, теперь ты проклят.)_  — ИФань театрально вздыхает и отворачивается от удивленного мальчика. — 钟仁, 你知道上次被我点了死穴的小孩是怎么死的吗? _(ДжонИн, знаешь, что произошло с ребенком, которого я когда-то проклял?)__

_ДжонИн качает головой, артистично изображая глубокую заинтересованность._

_— 哦, 对, 忘了. 他并没有死因为我只用了百分之五的内力, 所以他只是变了植物人. _(О, подожди, я забыл. Тот ребенок не умер, потому что тогда я использовал только половину своей энергии. Сейчас он в коме.)_ – хлопая себя по лбу для реализма, сказал ИФань. Глаза маленького ЧанГуна распахнулись, а сам он прекратил вырываться и завороженно смотрел в глаза ИФаня. — 打电话回家后代人. _(Так или иначе, ты умрешь через три дня.)__

_–.去玩吧, 晚一点我会带你去打电话回家, 记得多跟父母讲几句话. 哎, 年纪这么小就被点了死穴… _(Сегодня вечером, я позволю тебе позвонить домой и сказать родителям последние слова. Эх, ты слишком молод, чтобы быть проклятым…)_  — вступил в игру ДжонИн, симулируя опечаленный взгляд и кидая его на побледневшего ЧанГуна._

_— 骗人! 世界根本都没有死穴! _(Лгун! Проклятий не существует!)_  — забастовал маленький ребенок, для убедительности топнув ножкой. ВуФань кивает и жалостливо смотрит на ребенка._

_— 对啊, 没有死穴, 只有死人. _(Да, нет никаких проклятий. Есть только мертвые люди.)_  — ИФань ухмыляется, особенно выделяя »死人 (мертвые люди) », прекрасно зная, что это абсолютно испугает мальца. Лицо маленького мальчика стало еще более бледным, а ИФань и ДжонИн быстро начинают беседу о выдуманном опыте проклятий Фаня._

_Не заняло много времени прежде чем бедный, перепуганный ребенок разрыдался._

_ИФань усмехнулся._

_Успех.  
_____

_Час спустя, когда ВуФань и ДжонИн, наконец, закончили возиться с мертвенно бледным ЧанГуном, потянули маленького ребенка к углу наказаний. Мальчик все еще плакал, крича о том, как не хочет умирать, и Фань уже начал сожалеть о своем решении напугать мальца. Он попросил ДжонИна не говорить ЦзыТао об этом инциденте. Он не хотел, чтобы Тао разочаровался в нем._

_— 好啦, 我会帮你解穴. 不过现在你要听我的话, 不然我就会再点你一次死穴. _(Ладно, я отзову проклятие, но только если ты будешь слушать меня. Иначе я прокляну тебя снова.)_  — предупредил ИФань, которому уже надоели крики ребенка о том, как он любит жизнь._

_— 好. _(Хорошо.)_ – пробормотал ЧанГун, и ДжонИн одобрительно похлопал его по голове. ВуФань слегка щелкнул ребенка по лбу, «освобождая» от проклятия. Ребенок немедленно вырвался и убежал прочь, будто олень, избегающий хищника._

_ДжонИн засмеялся и толкнул ИФаня локтем._

_— 吴凡, 你好聪明. _(ИФань, ты гений.)__

_— 你到现在才知道啊? _(Ты только узнал?)_  — с улыбкой возмутился парень._

_С того момента маленький ребенок стал послушным, нет, супер послушным. Благодаря ребенку, по лагерю пошли легенды о воспитателе-маге и к предельному восхищению ИФаня после этого у него никогда не было проблем с детьми.  
_____

_По истечению четырех дней летний лагерь подошел к концу. ИФань упаковал багаж, попрощался с персоналом и сел с ЦзыТао на автобус, идущий в Тайчжун. Погода сверкала горячими лучами, и парень облегченно вздохнул, наконец удобно усаживаясь в автобусе. ЦзыТао усмехается._

_— 我真佩服你啊, 吴凡. 你竟能管教那些小孩, 还管得那么好. _(Ничего себе, Фань, я впечатлен, ты фактически управлял детьми.)__

_ВуФань ухмыляется и откидывается назад на свое место._

_— 我就是那么厉害. _(Потому что я великий.)__

_ЦзыТао взрывается небольшим приступом смеха и наклоняется к плечу ИФаня. Последний лишь смотрит на бесконечно милое движение и умиляется, глядя на великолепного, спящего парня на своем плече._

_ЦзыТао был великолепен, и ИФань уже давно решил, что никогда не отпускать его._

__你, 是我青春里最重要的记忆. (Пусть пройдут года, ты все равно остаешься  
самой важной частью моей жизни.) _ _

__我会永远都记住这个时候的自己, 这个爱着你的自己. (Я буду всегда помнить свою любовь к тебе)_ _

__我, 无悔了. (Я не жалею об этом.)_ _

_**1998** _

_Время четвертого года обучения пролетело слишком быстро, прежде чем ИФань понял, что школа заканчивается. Всё собиралось разрушиться: все воспоминания, которые он создал со своими одноклассниками, все ночи, что он тратил, отчаянно пытаясь сделать домашнюю работу, все те дни, когда он спокойно наблюдал за шумящими друзьями. Все это собиралось закончиться. В конце концов средняя школа — просто часть жизни, и как бы ты не хотел, в конечном счете она затеряется в потоке времени._

_ВуФань проводит большую часть времени, пересматривая фотографии с его друзьями. Все ребяческие шутки, что они делали, должны замениться более устойчивой зрелостью. Люди должны расти, в конечном счете даже такие идиоты как СеХун, ИСин, МинСок и ЦзыТао._

_黄子滔. (Хуан ЦзыТао.)_

_ИФань уже давно бросил попытки подвергнуть сомнению природу своих чувств к Тао. Ему нужен этот темноволосый мальчик столь же естественно, как дыхание; столь же важно, как кислород. Он знал, что всегда любил ЦзыТао, но вот понял только сейчас. Если прокрутить всю его жизнь: и ребячество, и куриный суп во время болезни, и истории с рубашками — все было связано с ЦзыТао._

_Возможно, четвертый год обучения будет столь же мимолетен, но столь же важен. Зарываясь в книжках для поступления, почему-то ИФань думал совсем о другом. О черной как смола макушке и не менее черных, кошачьих глазах._

______

_Когда они, наконец, заканчивали среднюю школу, было яркое, ясное утро, а следы весны все еще задержались в небе. ИФань, одетый в выпускную одежду, тихо смотрел, как ЛуХан, выступающий с прощальной речью, подходит к сцене и начинает говорить. ЛуХан был хорош, и к концу его речи ВуФань был достаточно растроган, краем глаза наблюдая, как СеХун еле сдерживал слезы. ЦзыТао, стоящий около него, высокий и величественный, но все же мягко улыбающийся, чувствовал теплую ладонь, сжимающую его собственную._

_Он смотрит вниз и улыбается._

_Вскоре они бросают свои выпускные шапки высоко в небо, и ИФань понимает — вот оно. Они, наконец, получили образование._

_Они, наконец, идут дальше._

_Он чувствовал непонятную обиду, но все же изо всех сил старался отбросить ее, скрывая за натянутой улыбкой. Остальную часть утра Фань проводит обнимая одноклассников и кланяясь всем учителям, благодаря их за прошлые 6 лет. И когда он чувствует знакомую пару рук поперек талии, прижимающееся сзади тело, ИФань думает, что даже после всех этих лет, они все так же остаются опорой друг другу._

_— 吴凡, 我们快老了! _(ИФань, мы стареем!)_  — радостно вопит ИСин и поваливает всю компанию на землю, начиная невидимую борьбу._

_— 幼稚, _(Дитё.)_ – только и успевает сказать улыбающийся ЛуХан перед, тем как счастливый СеХун напрыгивает на него и радостно поваливает к остальным оболтусам.  
_____

_К тому времени, как они возвращались домой, солнце уже зашло за горизонт. Фань свернул свой выпускной пиджак и закинул в рюкзак, направляясь за ЦзыТао. Они оба были странно тихими, наверное от факта, что наконец получили образование. ЦзыТао идет в ногу около него, молчит и даже не смотрит вперед, начиная немного отставать. Они пересекают мост, который вел к их району, когда ИФань все еще находился глубоко в своих мыслях, но вдруг почувствовал, что теплая ладошка держит его собственную._

_Его дыхание цепенеет, и он оборачивается, врезаясь в теплый, пристальный взгляд ЦзыТао. Тогда Ву даже не был уверен, дышит ли он еще или уже нет. Его сердце билось слишком громко._

_— 吴凡, 我们终于毕业了. _(ВуФань, мы получили образование.)_  — спокойно говорит ЦзыТао, его глаза сверкали совершенно не читаемы под устойчивым оттенком сумрака._

_ИФань закрывает глаза и тихо кивает._

_Когда они, наконец, достигают порога дома ЦзыТао, тот спокойно смотрит на их руки, которые все еще были соединены, до сих пор не поднимая взгляда. В тот момент ВуФань не знал, где он набрался столько храбрости, но внезапно он наклонился и слегка поцеловал губы ЦзыТао. Это был только легкий, краткий поцелуй, но от него глаза Тао расширились и, наконец, посмотрели в лицо другого парня. Ву мог поклясться, что, если Тао оттолкнет, весь его мир рухнет. Они смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем ЦзыТао расцвел небольшой улыбкой._

_— 笨蛋, _(Идиот.)_  — произносит ЦзыТао. А в глазах море блеска._

_— 我知道啊, _(Я знаю.)_  — усмехается ИФань._

_ЦзыТао не отвечает, лишь обхватывает руками ИФаня, вновь целуя.  
______

_После того, как их университетские вступительные закончились, a результаты объявлены, Ву ИФань стоял как вкопанная статуя, вылетевшая из реальности._

_Он уставился на лист экзамена со словами »国立清华大学 (Национальный университет ТцунгХуа», напечатанными на нем. Он должен быть счастлив, ведь Национальный университет всегда был одной из его школьных мечтаний. Это было престижно, и процент приема туда был чрезвычайно мал. Но единственная проблема: университет в 新竹 (Хсинчу) расположен далеко от 台北 (Тайбэй)._

_Рядом с ним выл СюМин о своих плохих результатах, Исин танцевал вокруг, превознося свои балы. СеХун и ЛуХан были полностью поглощены друг другом, радостного обнимаясь. ЦзыТао же спокойно смотрел на свой экзаменационный лист, но на его лице было видно размышление и легкая грусть. Когда он поднял глаза, то натянул маленькую улыбку и помахал своим листочком. »国立台北大学 (Национальный университет Тайбэя) » гласили напечатанные на нем иероглифы, и ИФань изо всех сил старался улыбаться. Он знал, что это всегда было мечтой ЦзыТао — поступить туда. В конце концов, он всегда хотел быть адвокатом, и тот университет был известен своей знаковой программой. Но это не мешает его сердцу болеть, заставляя изо всех сил стараться не вздрагивать, поскольку он уже медленно подходил к ЦзыТао, который все еще стоял на месте._

_— 恭喜你能进到清华大学. _(Поздравляю.)_  — спокойно говорят Тао и дарит Фаню маленькую улыбку._

_— 你也是. _(Тебя тоже.)_  — отвечает Фань с непривычно тяжелой грудью._

_ЦзыТао обнимает его и зарывается носом в грудь парня. ИФаню вдруг становится трудно дышать. Они стоят так некоторое время, прежде чем Тао отпускает ИФаня из объятий и смотрит на него, цитируя слова, когда-то сказанные СюМином._

_— 台湾是个那么小的国家, 即使我们分开了也不会很难再见面 嘛. _(Тайвань маленькая страна, даже если мы разделимся, у нас по-прежнему есть возможность встретиться.)__

_— 嗯 _(Да).__

_— 我会想念你. _(Я буду скучать по тебе.)_  — слегка сглатывает Цзы, смотря на свои ботинки._

_— 我知道. _(Я знаю.)__

_— 笨蛋, _(Идиот, )_  — ЦзыТао слегка ударяет того в плечо. Его глаза уже стеклянные._

_ИФань притягивает парня в объятия, крепко на крепки сжимая их._

_— 我知道. _(Я знаю.)__

_Это было в 1998 году, и возможно, просто возможно, в этом же году ИФань, наконец, понимает боль. Боль потерять все, что у него было и, возможно, больше не приобрести._

_**1999** _

_Иногда жизнь непредсказуема. Она постоянно меняется, движется, и ИФань изо всех сил пытается нагнать её. Он изо всех сил пытался держаться на плаву._

_В этом мире люди склонны искать свою вторую половину, отчаянно ища ту, которая сможет дополнить их. ИФань никогда не делал этого, потому что его вторая половина все это время была около него. В течение всех этих лет, даже посреди бурной юности и после неё ИФань был твердо убежден, ему предначертано быть с ЦзыТао. Первая любовь является чем-то тем, о чем никогда не забывают. Для многих она мимолетна, для других просто радостное воспоминание, для ИФаня это вся его жизнь._

_Он помнит те дни, когда они с ЦзыТао возвращались домой после школы; те дни, когда они ездили на велосипеде в парк и играли в баскетбол; когда они залезали на огромные деревья только для того, чтобы спрятать рубашку СеХуна или СюМина. Те дни, когда ИФань держался за ЦзыТао. В постоянно меняющемся мире молодого человека, улыбка и хитрые глаза ЦзыТао остаются единственной вещью, которая остается не изменена даже с истечением многих лет. Этот парень стал фундаментом жизни Фаня, крепким и важным, который уже никак нельзя убрать._

_Средняя школа — просто часть жизни, и друзья в конечном итоге все равно разойдутся. Проходят годы, старые ежегодники исчезают, а свидетельства об окончании лежат оставленные на каминной полке._

_Люди начинают терять связь, начинают забывать друг друга; они идут дальше. Это — просто часть жизни, столь фундаментальная, коей и должна быть._

_Но все же не для Ву ИФаня._

_Поскольку даже после всех этих лет, ЦзыТао остается единственным, кого ИФань продолжает любить._


	3. Chapter 3

«也许在另一个平行时空里, 我们是在一起的.»  
 _Возможно, в параллельной вселенной, мы тоже были вместе._

 

**1999**

В свой первый университетский год СеХун узнает, что у ЛуХана есть много сторон, которые прежде, в школе, он никогда не знал. Например, ЛуХан становится ужасно сварливым, когда СеХун будит его по утрам. Он раздраженно ворчит и пытается еще сильнее закутаться в одеяла, несмотря на бесчисленные попытки СеХуна стянуть его с кровати. Даже кофе не имел никакого эффекта на ЛуХана, он все равно мог впасть в глубокую дремоту, даже после наличия трех выпитых эспрессо. Так же СеХун узнал, что у ЛуХана была страстная любовь к романтическим фильмам, поэтому парень частенько вынуждал СеХуна не ложиться спать, а всю ночь на повторе смотреть Титаник. На протяжении всего просмотра ЛуХан не переставал рыдать в плечо СеХуна, а СеХун неловко гладить растрепанную макушку в слабой попытке утешить впечатлительного парня.

— 他们本来就是应该在一起的, 怎么可以这样! _(Они все равно должны быть вместе, это не правильный конец!)_ – скулил ЛуХан, пряча лицо глубже в грудь СеХуна, все его бледное, безупречное лицо было измазано слезами.

— 他们的命水不好, 那也没办法. _(Им просто не повезло, они не могли ничего сделать, чтобы остановить катастрофу.)_  — бормотал СеХун, снова гладя плечо ЛуХана. На его лбу появилась морщинка, парень мысленно стирал слезы с лица ЛуХана.

Внезапно ЛуХан выпрямился и спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— 那我们呢? 你觉得我们会不会变成那样? _(А как насчет нас? Что, если бы мы там были?)_

— 你别傻了, _(Не смеши, )_  — захихикал СеХун, наконец, стирая пальцами остатки слез с лица любимого. — 我们可是命中注定的. _(Мы созданы, чтобы быть вместе.)_

ЛуХан расслабляется и снова прячет лицо в грудь СеХуна, а второй украдкой нащупывает пульт и выключает проклятое ТВ. Он стискивает объятия еще сильнее, совсем вплотную принимая к себе парня; оба просто молчат некоторое время, наслаждаясь тишиной и слушая отдаленные звуки сигналов автомобилей с городских улиц снаружи. Их родной город Чангхуа совсем не походил на этот. Это был небольшой город; мирный и спокойный, где все знали друг друга как свои пять пальцев. Но Тайбэй был полностью другой историей, это была шумная столица, заполненная миллионами людей, где эти же люди иногда чувствуют себя одиноко.

СеХун никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким, хотя бы просто потому, что прекрасно знает, что у него всегда будет ЛуХан.

______

— 鹿晗, 教我. ( _ЛуХан, помоги.)_  — бормочет СеХун, сваливая свои учебники по экономике на рабочий стол ЛуХана две недели спустя. ЛуХан озадаченно поднимает бровь и смотрит на него.

— 你的成绩不是名列前茅的吗? 为什么现在又需要我教你呢? ( _Разве твои результаты, как и предполагалось, не блестящие? Почему теперь тебе нужна моя помощь?)_ – его ярко-карие глаза вредно мерцают, и СеХун пытается не вспыхнуть красным от смущения.

— 你少来了. 我以前努力读书, 还不是为了你 _(Ну прекрати. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что было единственной причиной, почему раньше я прилежно учился.)_ – бормочет парень, все-таки покрываясь розовым оттенком.

ЛуХан хихикает.

— 真的吗? _(Правда?)_

— 真的. ( _Правда.)_

Они не ложатся спать всю ночь, занимаяся, но СеХун все же умудряется случайно заснуть, похороненный среди груды учебников. Лухан лишь похихикал на такую причуду и закрыл свой учебник, укладываясь рядом с любимым и медленно засыпая с мягкой улыбкой, запечатленной на своем лице.

**2001**

На третьем году их университетского обучения СеХун и ЛуХан на летних каникулах вернулись в Чангхуа.

— 好想念这个地方, _(Я соскучился по этому месту.)_ – вздыхает ЛуХан, выкатывая свой багаж из крошечного аэропорта на не менее маленькую улицу. Аэропорт был на расстоянии лишь в десять минут от их района, и когда СеХун ступил из аэропорта на знакомый серый тротуар, он почувствовал родной, горячий, влажный воздух Чангхуа на своей коже. Парень не посмел противиться улыбке. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не скучал по всему этому.

— 鹿晗… (ЛуХан…)  — сказал он медленно, чувствуя, что знакомая вредная усмешка закралась в уголки его губ. ЛуХан обернулся на свое имя и пристально посмотрел на него с долей непониманием.

— 啊? _(Да?)_

— 拜拜! ( _Пока, пока!)_ – крикнул СеХун и побежал вперед, отчаянно таща нелегкий багаж позади себя вниз по знакомому тротуару, искренне смеясь над ошеломленным ЛуХаном. Понимание к Ханю приходит долю секунды спустя, но было уже слишком поздно, поскольку СеХун на полпути уже спустился с холма. ЛуХан вздыхает и качает головой.

— 幼稚. _(Дитё.)_

И все же он бежит за СеХуном, греясь в теплых лучах солнца, ярких перезвонов их смеха и пронзительных криков. И он, и СеХун знают, что они определенно вернулись в любимый дом.

___

Они встретились с СюМином, ИФанем, ИСином и ЦзыТао на следующий день и провели следующие несколько часов щебеча обо всем на свете, важных и совершенно незначительных вещах. СеХун дико скучал по свои четырем лучшим друзьям; так ужасно понимать, что все они выросли и уехали в свои университеты, это причинило какую-то странную боль, о которой раньше все знали, но свойственно молчали.

СюМину удалось поступить в 高雄医学大学 (Медицинский университет Гаосюн), таким образом он был шагом ближе к своей мечте стать доктором. ИСин, однако, уезжал в Штаты, чтобы учиться по программ MBA через несколько месяцев после возвращения. ИФань прекратил преследовать свою мечту стать дипломатом и вместо этого в настоящее время специализировался на бизнесе в ЦяоДа. Ну, а ЦзыТао мог говорить о себе в течение нескольких часов. Вся его речь заключалось в хвастовстве о том, как успешно ему удалось поступить в один из самых престижных университетов Тайваня, кстати, в том же ЦяоДа.

Все они были отделены, рассеянны в различных частях Тайваня; именно в тот момент СеХун почувствовал ностальгию о тех годах в средней школе. Он помнил, как он и ЦзыТао часто украдкой стреляли резинками в ИСина, или как он оставался после школы, чтобы поиграть в баскетбол с безошибочным ИФанем, или как часто он крал рубашки СюМина из его шкафчика и подвешивал их на огромном дереве в школьном дворе.

Те времена прошли, и вместо этого сейчас они были заменены более устойчивой зрелостью, и СеХун чувствовал невероятно меланхолию. Но когда парень увидел визжащего СюМина после того, как смеющиеся ИФань и ЦзыТао повалили его на огромной зеленой лужайке, СеХун почувствовал себя легче. Года средней школы закончены, но возможно, просто возможно, незрелость и ребяческое безумие никогда не исчезнут.

______

— 快点! _(Поспешите!)_  — шипел ИФань кучке разгильдяев, вываливающейся из его дома к огромной реке около белого моста, который отделает их район от их старой средней школы. Технически быть у реки в три утра немного странно и даже незаконно, но ни один из них об этом не заботился, ну кроме раздражающего бормотавшего ЦзыТао.

— 我将来会当一个十分糟糕的律师. _(Я буду ужасным адвокатом в будущем.)_

— 你到现在才知道啊? _(А ты не знал?)_ – театрально вскинул бровь ИСин. Цзытао в ответ фыркнул и толкнул друга локтем.

— 干! ( _Захлопнись!)_

Цокнув языком, ИФань обернулся и посветил смертельно-ярким фонариком в глаза неугомонной парочке.

— 够了. ( _Хватит_.) 

Они украдкой спустились по ржавенькой лестнице к основанию моста и сели на берег реки, молча наблюдая плавное течение. Была тихая и спокойная ночь, и когда СеХун смотрел на реку, он видел отражение шести парней, смотрящих прямо на него. Они все выросли, но он точно знает, что в глубине души они всё еще озорные дети. Лицо СеХуна озарила небольшая улыбка, поскольку, подняв голову, он увидел знакомое, желтое кирпичное здание своей бывшей средней школы, все также возвышавшейся над остальными домами. Года взяли свое, школа изменилась, но СеХун все еще помнил каждую деталь, будто та была навечно запечатлена в его памяти.

— 要不要回学校看一看? ( _Парни, не хотите навестить нашу старую школу?)_

Он усмехается другим парням и мгновенно получает бурной реакцией пятёрки, готовой нанести секретный и не очень законный визит в их бывшую среднюю школу.

______

— 我们要怎么爬上去啊? ( _Как мы собираемся взобраться наверх?)_ – всё завывал СюМин. Все шестеро стояли перед знакомой красной кирпичной стеной забора их средней школы. ИФань лишь ухмыльнулся и уверенно тряхнул чёлкой.

— 让我来吧. 你们全部胆子太小了. _(Позвольте мне сделать это. Вы все такие трусы.)_  — парень устойчиво помещает ногу на кирпичную стену и пытается взобраться наверх, и моментом спустя падает попой на пыльную землю. ЦзыТао подходит к парню и, протягивая руку, врывается приступом заливистого смеха; вскоре остальные следуют его примеру, громко смеясь над покрасневшим ИФанем.

В конце концов всем им не без труда удалось взобраться по стене, и СеХун мог гарантировать, что на ЛуХане не появилось ни одной крошечной царапины, когда он еле поймал того с другой стороны. Они прошли через знакомый внутренний двор и улеглись на росистой траве футбольного поля, обращая взгляд в усыпанные звёздами небеса.

— 台中的天空可没有这么美. ( _Небо в Тайчжуне такое красивое, не то что в ЦяоДа.)_  — мягко говорит ЦзыТао, складывая руки на груди и изумленно смотря далеко в высоту.

— 高雄也是. _(И в Гаосюн не лучше.)_ – соглашается СюМин, и все замолкают. Это была не иначе как знакомая тишина, и СеХун украдкой вспоминает ту роковую ночь 1998, когда у них была последняя поездка, и всё они провели ту ночь, сидя у озера, наблюдая яркую луну и говоря о том, кем бы они хотели быть, когда вырастут.

— 那你们全部都终于知道你们长大时要做什么吗? ( _Теперь вы знаете, кем хотите стать, когда вырастете?_ )  — мягко спрашивает Сехун, разрывая словами темноту ночи.

— 我只要开心. ( _Я просто хочу быть счастливым_.)  — лишь говорит ИСин, оборачивается и улыбается своим пяти лучшим друзьям.

— 我也是, 我什么都不要求了. 我只要满足地过着日子. ( _То же самое. Не хочу чего-то большего, я просто хочу жить счастливо.)_ – слышится тихий ропот ЦзыТао, лежащего под боком ИФаня с ностальгической улыбкой на лице.

Они наконец выросли.

СеХун также улыбается.

— 那让我们永远都不能忘了那些年的青春, 那些年的孩子气吧. _(Тогда давайте никогда не забывать года нашей юности и ребяческого безумия.)_

ИФань поворачивается и поднимает в воздух свой кулак.

— 一言为定. _(Обещаю.)_

Они все ударяют кулаками звездное небо, а лунный свет лениво озаряет их мерцающие глаза. СеХун знает, что они никогда не забудет.

— 靠! ( _Черт побери!)_

Тишину разрывает пронзительный крик СюМина, любезно зажатого между телами неугомонных ИСина и ЦзыТао, привычно навалившихся на него.

СеХун усмехается. Они, возможно, наконец выросли, но все же они никогда не забудут эти годы.

______

К тому времени, как СеХун и ЛуХан возвращались назад в их район, было уже шесть утра, а солнце вот-вот собиралось оторваться от горизонта. Воздух был окрашен в бледно-сонные оттенки красного и желтого, и СеХун вновь почувствовал себя странно-ностальгически, будто он говорил «до свидания» очередной главе своей жизни — годам своей юности. Теперь они все выросли, и года, казалось, проходят мимо еще быстрее, шепча ему тихое напоминание, что, несмотря на воспоминания, время бежит слишком резво. Время мимолетно.

СеХун знает, что будет скучать по тем годам. Годам, когда можно было проказничать на школьном дворе, ездить на велосипеде по улицам Чангхуа, придумывать вредные шутки на друзьями. Всё это исчезло, пропало в потоке времени и зрелости, вынуждая всех их наконец вырасти и посмотреть в глаза действительности. Те годы, возможно, исчезли, но воспоминания никогда не спарятся. СеХун всегда будет помнит знакомые звуки их яркого смеха так ясно, будто это произошло только вчера.

— 鹿晗, ( _ЛуХан_.)  — вдруг спокойно говорит он, глядя на великолепного 21-летнего парня около себя. — 我们真的长大了. ( _Мы действительно выросли.)_

ЛуХан оборачивается и встает прямо перед ним, его ярко-карие глаза мерцают пуще прежнего среди красных оттенков неба.

— 那我们就要继续走下去了哦, 世勋. ( _Тогда мы должны продолжать идти вперед, СеХун.)_

СеХун тянется вперед и мягко переплетает свои пальцы с ручкой ЛуХана.

— 好啊. ( _Хорошо.)_

ЛуХан улыбается.

— 一言为定? ( _Обещаешь?)_

И в ответ СеХун лишь тоже улыбается.

— 一言为定. ( _Обещаю_.)

Даже после всех долгих лет бурная юность и ребяческое безумие никогда не исчезают.

我们的青春, 我们的回忆.


End file.
